On a farm an auger may be used to remove debris and excess product from large bins. If an individual's clothing were to get caught in the device it could lead to serious injury or even death if the machine is not turned off in time.
The present invention generally relates to a protection system. More specifically, the invention is a grain auger protection system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a grain auger protection system that is a safety system that can be shut down or activated by a motion sensor when sensing a potentially dangerous condition in a grain auger bin.
It is an object of the invention to provide a grain auger protection system that is a safety system that can be shut down or activated by a motion sensor from a relatively generous predetermined distance when sensing a potentially dangerous condition in a grain auger bin.
It is an object of the invention to provide a grain auger protection system that is a safety system that can shut down a piece of machinery or be activated by a motion sensor in a plurality of dangerous environments.
What is really needed is a grain auger protection system that is a safety system that can be shut down or activated by a motion sensor from a relatively generous predetermined distance when sensing a potentially dangerous condition in a grain auger bin that is a safety system that can shut down a piece of machinery or be activated by a motion sensor in a plurality of dangerous environments.